


Lovers in Time

by blinderror



Series: Please Come Back [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Dead Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinderror/pseuds/blinderror
Summary: the long-awaited finale to please come back!after multiple timelines being reset to either save on or the other, a future Marinette finally decides to stop it once and for all.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Please Come Back [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Lovers in Time

_Bunnyx watched as the timelines kept resetting second after second. Always having the same outcome ; one of the two heroes tragically dying and the other going back to save them. It was like they were stuck in a loop. She wanted to interfere but there was no way she could she was stuck in the time vortex due to the timeline where she received her miraculous was erased. She tried to warn the both of them, but the only words that came out were "don't mess it up this time". It like she was stuck in the loop as well._

She watched as another version of Marinette was greeted by the spirit of her dead lover. The sight bored her now, if she was counting correctly this was timeline number 391.

"I told you I'd never leave you.. m'ladynette" Chat Noir said with a warm smile. Marinette though simply stood there. 

"We're not doing this again.. I know you're not there Chat" Marinette said. Her voice breaking at the end. Bunnyx was used to small changes in the timelines but this one was odd. She approached the time hole feeling her hand on it. She fell straight through, surprisingly. Picking herself up she locked eyes with a heavily disheveled Marinette. A silence fell between them. 

"..how many times..?" Marinette asked quietly, breaking the tension. "391 now" Bunnyx mumbled in return. Marinette hung her head in despair. "He.. doesn't come back does he?" she asked.  
"He does.. but- at the cost of your life" she knew she was saying too much but if there was a chance that this time loop could be broken she'd take it.

Marinette's nodded softly. 

"Take me back to when it happened"

"I- I can't do that Marinette" Bunnyx responded stuttering. Marinette gave her a confused look, she explained the situation with her miraculous and that the only way to get her back to that time is what may be causing her very death. Marinette didn't care and continued to plead.  
\-----------------  
Marinette was thrown back to the day of her partner's death. Her body felt weak from the fight and she felt sluggish. She knew the only way to save him was to avoid the dagger before he throws himself in front of her. What she didn't know was how to prevent her own death.

When the moment came, she dodged out of the way before Chat could even call out to her. Looking around for the akumatized object she spotted it. The holder.

"Chat! The holder!" she yelled. Tossing her yo-yo to catch the akuma's right hand. _That should stop him from throwing daggers for a while_ she thought. The akuma though was quick on its feet and tossed with its left hand. Ladybug managed to dodge some of them, others.. not so much. Her distraction though was able to give Chat Noir enough time to cataclysm the holder, the akuma flying out. Letting go of the akuma's hand she threw her yo-yo at the akuma and purified it, restoring everything. She was wounded pretty badly but it shouldn't be life threatening. She collapsed from exhaustion and later woke up in her partner's arms. She smiled as she realized they both made it out alive.

Days passed by after the incident and Ladybug and Chat Noir found themselves on a roof relaxing.  
"So, I started therapy" Ladybug said. Chat looked at her smiling. "I'm glad you're talking to someone bugaboo.. but what- what happened? I know Hawkmoth has been harsh but- is it really that bad? Why didn't you tell me before?" he questioned worriedly. She smiled sadly, shaking her head.

"I watched you die Adrien"

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaand done! It's not as nice as I would've liked the ending to be but I liked it nonetheless! It's a happy ending so..


End file.
